


McKay/Sheppard Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis, Bickering, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Humor, Impatience, Innuendo, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of McKay/Sheppard drabbles and short fiction.Bickering— humor; includes Jack/Daniel2230— Teen — humor, waitingTrading 'Em— humor; includes Jack/Daniel





	1. Bickering (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel visit Atlantis and discover things there are pretty similar to their experience.

"McKay. At ease, Sheppard," Jack says, nodding curtly at the two-person welcoming committee. Jack places a hand on the small of Daniel's back and presses him forward.

There's sharp muttering behind them and then McKay stumbles forward, probably pushed. Daniel turns, one eyebrow raised to Jack.

"Would you like a tour?" McKay stiffly asks. "I'm sure I could provide something . . . adequate."

Daniel smiles. "I can just look. . . ." As they walk into the gate room, he looses his words.

"You're catching bugs," Jack deadpans.

Daniel snaps his mouth shut, pushing his glasses up his nose. "A tour sounds great."

McKay disapprovingly snorts and then sing-songs under his breath, "I'm not a tour guide."

Sheppard speaks out of the side of his mouth, "Just do it."

"You know I don't _handle_ —"

"Will you just—"

Daniel wanders away, touching the banisters, the columns, anything he can reach. Jack barely restrains himself from snatching Daniel's hands lest he accidentally activate a self-destruct or something.

"They're pretty well organized," Jack off-handedly comments.

Daniel nods back the way they came. "They kind of fight like us," Daniel says.

Jack snorts as he opens a door with a wave of his hand. He leans into Daniel's space, speaking only for Daniel, "They're probably screwing, too."


	2. 2230 (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKay gets a note from Sheppard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "disappointment"

2230, the note read. A smirk accompanied it, a small upturn of one corner of Sheppard's mouth. It was that simple, arranging something that Rodney and the Colonel had been dancing around for months. If Rodney had known it would be that easy, he could have done it himself: handed over a note with a suave smile and a pat on the arm that unmistakably said, "Screwing isn't optional."

As the clock crept to 2300 the note was Rodney's only company while Sheppard led a rescue mission 1.4 light-years from Atlantis.

Tch, how hard is it to escape wraith, anyway?


	3. Trading 'Em (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack considers trading his archaeologist for . . . wait, no, bad idea.

"The cultural ramifications of dropping that kind of technology into . . ." Jackson argues over McKay's, "It's just a little jump in technology, it can't be. . . ."

Sheppard rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. It's the third fight between the scientists, neither of whom agree with the military's assessment of the situation.

General O'Neill groans. "You ever think about trading 'em? You take Daniel, I take. . . ." His face slackens and pales as that sentence processes in his mind and he considers all the ways in which that trade could be taken. "On second thought."

"No," Sheppard insists, grabbing the general's arm. "Finish the thought."


End file.
